


Break Room

by Mothman_Ass



Series: Canon sucks so enjoy me rambling [2]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Abaran is a dumbass btw, Don't Examine This Too Closely, It is 4:35 am, Tongue Piercings, if you see spelling errors mind your business, just let me vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Ass/pseuds/Mothman_Ass
Relationships: Hagane Ryuusei & Orginal Male Character(s)
Series: Canon sucks so enjoy me rambling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547170





	Break Room

In the break room, Abaran carefully placed the final glass cup to his cup tower onto the already wobbly structure. He cautiously stepped back to admire his work. The door then silently slid open to reveal a tired Khareem holding a piercing needle. He leaned on the door frame and waited for Abaran to notice him. He noticed the impressively tall cup tower of glass cups and rolled his eyes. He already knows how this is going to end, and he'll be the one cleaning it all up. Even attempting to have glass around Abaran remain safe is incredibly stupid, and putting Abaran alone with glass is worse. The man's elf-like ears twitched slightly and his head slowly turned to face the other.

"Hey, man." He greeted in a strained voice. He did a double-take at the sight of the needle in the other man's hand. His mismatched eyes clouded over and he fully turned his body towards Khareem. "What's...what's that for?" He asked, ears pinned back in worry.

"You already know, Abaran. Don't make this any harder than this needs to be. It'll be quick and pain- well, it doesn't hurt as bad as you think." Khareem explained as he walked into the room and locked the door behind him. Just in case. He saw Abaran slowly come to the realization of what's about to happen.

"Oh, this was happening today?"

"It is still happening today. They need to put a chip on everyone to keep us safe, whether we like it or not."

"Thanks, but no thanks. You'll have to kill me before you put a chip in my tongue."

Khareem rolled his eyes at the dramatic statement and took another step toward Abaran. He was taking small steps because he knows full well that the cup tower is not stable and the other man has already forgotten about the tower's existence. "Listen, just think of it as a regular tongue piercing. I even stole some numbing gel from the med bay, so just let me-" 

"Stay away from me!" Abaran backed into the counter and bared his razor-like teeth at Khareem. 

Khareem let out a dry chuckle, "We both know that's not going to happen." He then lunged at Abaran, who tried to slide out of the way but only collided with the cup tower. 

The cups came crashing down, sending glass shards flying across the floor and into the air. The sound of shattering glass spiked Khareem's adrenaline and he caught Abaran before he could fall onto the glass. Abaran, of course, thrashed in his steel grasp, sending more glass skidding across the floor. He snarled and shrieked in an animalistic way, and thrashed his head side to side to try and bit Khareem, and soon enough Khareem could hear running footsteps from outside. Frantic banging on the door followed not soon after.

"Busy!" Khareem gritted through his teeth. He dragged the still shrieking- and a now biting- Abaran away from the mess and every so often dodged a glass shard aimed at his eye. The banging on the door continued but Khareem ignored it this time. He had a job to do.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let m-" Abaran's shouts were cut off when the other man had turned him around and threw him onto the floor. Khareem then straddled him and he roughly took his jaw in his hand, forcing it open. Abaran had tried to claw Khareem's eyes out but was stopped by a sharp pain in his tongue. He then felt a surge of energy shoot through his body and kicked Khareem into the wall. 

Abaran had covered his bloodied mouth then screeched in agony. Almost immediately after, a dark cloud of smoke exploded into the room and Abaran was gone.

Khareem groaned in pain cradled the back of his head in his hands. He was sure that a rib or two was broken. He coughed as the smoke invaded his nostrils- it smelled like burning rubber. The banging on the door had become quiet, and the door suddenly burst open. A skinny young man had run into the room and gasped when he saw the damage and Khareem lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?! Did I hear a scream?!" he asked as he sped towards him. He was going to crouch down to help him up when Khareem held up a hand.

"Just peachy, Ryuusei. Can you take me to the med bay? And clean this up, please." He gestured to glass on the floor around him and the now bent-in wall behind him and went to stand up. He winced as pain bloomed in his chest, and he could feel the blood in the back of his mouth. Yeah, broken ribs.

"What even happened?" Ryuusei forced himself to stop biting his nails and crouch to help Khareem stand up. He grunted with the effort, the other man being a giant compared to him, but managed to help him stand.

The older man didn't respond and just took shallow breaths as he squeezed his eyes shut. All this pain isn't worth doing a single job. Especially a job that doesn't pay him enough to deal with something like Abaran.

Whatever he is.


End file.
